drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Doctor's Ongoing Moral Crisis
Throughout The Doctor's life, he has had many debates as to whether he is a "good man" or not. These events change The Doctor's attitude or, if things get really serious, his outfit. List of Events * The Original Doctor makes the promise to be "Never Cruel or Bullying". (Age of Clown) * The Original Doctor lives most of his lifestyle as a racist. (Murder on the Pollar Express) * The Original Doctor changes his racist ways after hearing the wise words of the AMAZING Doctor. (Murder on the Pollar Express) * In the search of missing episodes The Silent Doctor destroys the Zenthrallian mines, killing thousands and collapsing the planet's economy. (The Bore Games) * The Kroton Predictor accuses The Silent Doctor of murdering some innocent Krotons. The Doctor denies thins, so The Kroton Predictor kills The Doctor's companion Frank in the process. The Doctor vows to be more justified in future events. (Time of Kroton) * The Silent Doctor learns about his future incarnations, and then has a nightmare about their insane hijinks. (The Night of Nightmares) * Dr. Who loses Dave's Hot Wheels car. (Set of The Doctor) * The Mysterious Dr. Who murders castellan Ulrich. (Too Many Doctor Who's) * The Mysterious Dr. Who decides to destroy Gallifrey using The Moment for unknown reasons. Due to the events of Too Many Doctor Who's, he forgets to set it off and regenerates- leading the next Doctor to believe that he is The Last of The Time Lords. (Hat Attacks) * The Moustache Doctor believes that he is too dangerous to be around, so he wipes his mind and lives as a human, until Cthulhu attacks and The Doctor realises that the plan was stupid. (Normality of The Doctor) * The Moustache Doctor refuses to help The Steampunk Doctor when he is in mortal peril. (Moustache & Steampunk VS The Future) * The Steampunk Doctor dies, and it's technically The Moustache Doctor's fault. He vows to be a good man, and to uplift Steampunk's legacy. (Canonmageddon) * The Proper Bonkers Doctor begins his murder spree of killing villains with no justification. Most of his enemies are killed, or deactivate if they are living versions of inanimate electrical appliances. (The Evil Emojis, Day of The Ninja, The Lamps of Death, The Garden of Death, Cybermen of Doom, 221Bonkers, Vengeance of Vayten) * The Doctor sends The Master's TARDIS flying off, leaving him for dead. (An Old Friend) * The Doctor destroys a planet. (Time of Dalek) * The Doctor leaves SARA MK1 for dead in his battle against The Master in order to win. He then instead mourns the loss of his sonic screwdriver. (Victory of The Master of The Doctor) * The Doctor becomes a purer and more wholesome Doctor by travelling with AMAZING, becoming more upbeat and reminding him of his moral code. (Age of Clown) * The Proper Bonkers Doctor finds out about his future as The Anti-Doctor (The Four Doctors), and refuses his right to live. Despite Sherlock telling him he is a good man (221Bonkers), he manipulates Vayten into being his companion to avoid his future (Vengeance of Vayten), which in turn gets him killed, (The Doctor Showdown). * The Doctor shoots The Meddling Monk in the face when he pleas for mercy. This is never brought up again. (Monking Around) * The Doctor reconciles with The Master for Christmas. (Mistletoe and Time) * After being confronted about the Great Flipnorth massacre The Doctor avoids all responsibility and legs it. (The Bore Games) * The Doctor struggles to find his place after Ninja Bob leaves. (A Fistful of Puns) * The Doctor lets Ninja Bib die due to abandonment for proper medical procedure. (Laundry Day) * The Doctor holds Octopus as a companion against his will. (Unrecorded Time, Christmas in Octotopia) * The Doctor falls for Arelle and decides to stay on Erune, with Arelle having to delete the planet from the TARDIS data core as a result. (Once Smitten, Twice Shy) * After having a crisis of confidence PB becomes an adventurer again after a confrontation with the Well Dressed Doctor. (Just the Doctor) * The Doctor finally lets Octopus go back to his planet and admits he was a bad friend. (Christmas in Octotopia) * The Proper Bonkers Doctor slaughters a group of alien immigrants, based on what he knows about the species. Racist. (Rock in The Suburbs) * The Doctor erases The Anti-Doctor from existence. (Future Ends) * The Doctor wipes Mary Sue from the canon, but this one is fairly justified. (Canonmaggedon) * The Doctor is reassured of his moral code when he defeats a bullying Clown. (Age of Clown) * AMAZING tries to retake the canon and briefly takes on the title of Maverick Wildcard before getting redeemed by PB. (Darker Canons) * The AMAZING Doctor loses PB as his companion, which puts him into a sad and lonely era of his life. (Sad Goodbye) * The AMAZING Doctor gives up on friendship, until his own speech against the Americain/Menoptra war inspires him that friendship is the true way. (The Menoptra Invasion of America) * The AMAZING Doctor shoots Dave for unknown reasons. (The Reunion of Dave) * The AMAZING Doctor promises Barnabus and Selena that they will live, only to accidentally let them die. When being informed this by a witch, he kills her as she taunts him about other past failures, like Adric. After realising he killed someone, he says he is "no longer The Doctor" and changes into a darker costume. (AMAZING ANNIVERSARY) * The Doctor murders Daleks with Time Agent Lee, and then refuses him a spot as a companion because he's so dark and edgy. (Conspiracy To Invade of The Daleks) * The Doctor relives his more joyous phase when he spends the night as Santa, learning that there is indeed good in people such as Davros. However, he gives the title of Santa to Time Agent Lee, because The Doctor says he is "not a good man". (The Doctor Claus) * Attempting to stay happy, The Doctor starts travelling with his old friend Marie Antoinette, but this just ends with her demise. Jesus tries to step in to cheer The Doctor up, but he also dies. The Doctor does spend his short time with Jesus to merge with him, which may contribute to his more upbeat tone in later episodes. (First Easter) * The Doctor avoids and activley hates Christmas in order to celebrate his own holiday, Time Day. However, wise words from Time Agent Lee convinces him to celebrate both in unison as "Christmas Time". (Time Day) * The Doctor learns that Omega, a bad guy, is his Uncle. Omega tries to convince The Doctor to give his remaining regeneration energy to him, but fails. The Doctor is a hero again. (Uncle of The Doctor) * The Lancashire Doctor spends most of his incarnation's lifetime relaxing in Lancashrie, doing nothing heroic whatsoever. (T' Invasion) * The Rude Doctor spends the majority of his life gambling his money away and getting into drunken brawls. * The Cheerful Doctor ditches a whole universe for an easy way out of the memepocalypse, and then kills his and Kepflar's alternate selves. (The Brain of Memeius) * The 100% Objective Doctor kills almost the entire Dalek race after regenerating, and then, to top it off he kills The Black Guardian's crow, Derrick. (Attack of Moffat) * The 100% Doctor then goes on to kill almost every villain he faces. ** Flobloblob (Darkness of The Doctor) ** An army of BIONICLES (Swag of The Doctor) ** A #DWSR spam tweeter (The Hashtag of Doom) * The 100% Objective Doctor realises that killing people might not be that good, after killing the Evil Boot Man. (Conclusion of The Adric) * Becoming disgusted with the persona of The Doctor, The Doctor takes on the title of The Valeyard- an 'evil' version of The Doctor. (Eighty Eight Doctors) * The Valeyard hates biscuits. * Eventually, The Valeyard gives up the evil lifestyle, instead becoming a communist with a wide range of companions. * The Valeyard lets Rupert Grint die after being threatened with more Harry Potter films. (The Snatch) * While meddling with his future Valeyard accidentally creates The Incompetent Doctor. (The Temovers) * The Incompetent Doctor accidentally kills Erato, Zaarg and Santa. (The Green Horror, Attack of The Martians, All I Want For Christmas) * The Incompetent Doctor becomes sucked in by alt-right rhetoric. * The Pink Doctor is gay. * Thanks to the effect of the re-regeneration machine Pink regenerates into the Golder Doctor, an insane and trigger happy incarnation. * The Gadget Doctor is gay. * Careless is gay. * Dr. Two is gay. Category:Events Category:Bruh Moments